


I'm Really Glad I Met You

by imayoshis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayoshis/pseuds/imayoshis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi’s grandmother passed away and Hyuuga tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Really Glad I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kind of quick and isn’t edited. I will probably go back and clean it up a little when I have the time. I’m a little emotional right now and I wanted to write a little thing for them and their friendship.

“Hey, I got your message.” Hyuuga’s voice cut through the air like a knife. Kiyoshi slightly smiles as he continues to stare at the ground. The smile quickly fades seconds after when his memories prior hit him once again. He has been sitting at the park bench alone for so long that he does not even know how many hours he’s even been there. All he knows is that it’s night and the only light is from the moon and the street lamps. Kiyoshi tries to remember how long ago he even sent that ‘message’ to Hyuuga, but he comes to the conclusion that he would have to check his phone and does not want to bother. “What happened?” The shorter male staring down at him kills the silence once again.

“U-Umm, well, some things happened and I had to leave school early.” The brunette whispers, still not ripping his gaze away from the ground. Hyuuga sits down next to him and he feels a hand lightly grip his shoulder.

“I can barely hear you. What happened, Kiyoshi?” 

“My grandma has been sick lately… and she…” his voice hitches in the back of his throat and a tear slides down his cheek. “I’m sorry I missed practice.” 

“Idiot, don’t apologize for something like that.” Hyuuga wraps his arm around the bigger male’s shoulders and pulls him closer to him. “I’m sorry about your grandma.” Kiyoshi pulls his hands up to his face, resting his elbows on his knees as he begins to break down.

“I didn’t even expect it to happen so soon. She just got sick and I thought she’d be okay.” He feels Hyuuga rest his head on his shoulder and he tries to hold in his sobs to keep talking. “I tried to act like everything was okay so I wouldn’t concern the team, but in the end, I still miss practice. I didn’t worry anyone, did I?”

“I wish you would tell me when there’s something wrong sometimes, you know? I was worried about you, and everyone was asking where you were.” He releases Kiyoshi and sits back up to face him. “I’m your best friend, right?” The brunette finally looks up to face his friend and nods slowly. “Then you should tell me when there’s something wrong. You don’t need to bottle everything up. It will only hurt you in the end.”

“I’m sorry… I just hate making people worry, especially you, but you can tell when I’m upset or hurt anyway.” He forces a smile but his eyes continue to water while he tries to fight back crying. “I don’t know where I’d even be if I never met you to be honest.” Hyuuga reaches out and pulls Kiyoshi’s head to his chest. 

“Just let it out already. You don’t have to fight it. I already said it will only hurt you.” The shorter male nuzzles his face into the crook of the brunette’s neck and whispers, “I’m here for you.” Kiyoshi quickly wraps his arms around Hyuuga’s back and clenches his shirt.

“I didn’t want her to die.” Tears stream down his cheeks as he tries to bury his face further into Hyuuga’s chest. “It doesn't even feel real. I thought today was going to be a normal day where I go home to greet her and her smile at me when she says ‘Welcome back’. She was supposed to come home from the hospital today. It’s not fair.” He tightens his grip and Hyuuga continues to stay silent. “She was a good woman. Why did she have to die?”

“It will be okay, Kiyoshi. I know it’s hard now, but it will be okay.” Hyuuga whispers in Kiyoshi’s ear.

“I know, but it’s still not fair.”

“Yeah, I’m aware. Just know that I will be there for you whenever you need me alright?”

“Thank you, Hyuuga.”

“No problem.” He pauses for a second when he realizes that he even started crying but did not even notice.

“Hyuuga?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad I met you.”


End file.
